


May I Have This Dance?

by kendricksnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnerd/pseuds/kendricksnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca meets Chloe at the wedding of her best friend Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

Beca Mitchell didn’t do dresses or high heels. She didn’t feel comfortable in them. She rather wore comfy (rarely colorful) clothes and boots. “Beca Mitchell in a dress. Never thought I would get to see this.” Jesse joked when he first saw her at the chapel gaining himself a slap against the shoulder. Chapel? Yes. The brunette figured that at the wedding of her best friend, Jesse, whom she knew since high school, she should wear a dress. 

Partly because he had asked if she would wear a dress at this occasion but mostly because she just wanted to blend in and don’t get any attention from people because she was wearing something else. And since she was a good friend she fought the urge to sit in the last row and hide and actually sat down in the second row, next to some old couple she didn’t know. Actually, she knew no one here besides Aubrey and Jesse. Well… And his parents. But they never liked her, pointing out that she will never become a music producer, just like her dad, and actually forbidding Jesse to ever date her. She could laugh about it now because she was more about girls anyway, not that she would have ever admitted it to herself or anyone back in high school.

During the ceremony everyone around Beca was sniffing and wiping away the tears, slightly pissing her off. She tried not to focus on the gross sounds the woman next to her made. Something else had caught her attention a while ago anyway. Or rather someone else. Even though she did her best too actually look at Jesse and Aubrey, her eyes always found their way back to one of Aubrey’s bridesmaid. The woman was standing there with a big smile on her face, wiping away a tear that was running down her cheek. Her ginger hair falling in waves down her sides and back.  "This must be Chloe" Beca thought. Jesse had told her about a bubbly, (in his eyes) short redhead named Chloe a few times before when he had told her something about Aubrey. She was her best friend. She was a Bella just like Aubrey back in college. “You’re in an acapella group?” the brunette had snorted when Jesse told her about being one of the Treblemakers. But after seeing some performances, she figured that it might not be as lame as she thought and almost regretted not going to college like Jesse.

After the ceremony she stayed where she was sitting and waited until most people were finished before getting up to congratulate the couple. She even brought herself to give Aubrey and Jesse a hug, even though she was not a hugger, making a face when she felt Aubrey’s sweaty skin. “I don’t know anyone here. I hate this.” Beca whispered while hugging Jesse. “Then go make friends. What about Chloe, huh? Isn’t she your type?” he joked, winking at her, and couldn’t help but chuckle when his best friend rolled her eyes and gave him a warning look. Everyone shared cabs to the next location, a restaurant, and once again Beca found herself in the company of people she didn’t know, eyeing her confused, wondering who the hell she was. The restaurant was next to a large, beautiful lake. And everything was decorated with lanterns. Even Beca was left speechless by the sight. Jesse led Beca to her table, close to his, reminding her that she can’t escape from dancing with him later in the night, before going back to Aubrey.

During the buffet Beca met Chloe more than once, getting a smile from the other woman every time their eyes met. The brunette was about to go back to her table when she bumped into the redhead. “Fuck!” Beca exclaimed shocked. “Sorry.” she then murmured, glancing up a few seconds to see if Chloe was mad, but only to see her smirking. “Getting this close, this fast, huh? I don’t even know your name.” she joked, actually making the shorter woman blush. She tried to find a sarcastic reply but she couldn’t focus. No one made Beca Effin Mitchell blush, let alone speechless. Jesse had been watching from a distance, joining them instantly when he saw that Beca didn’t find words. “So you finally met.” he said, gaining Chloe and Beca’s attention. “Chloe, that’s Beca. My best friend.” he then added. “Nice. Jesse told me about you.” Chloe said, looking back at the brunette. “He did? What did he say?” Beca asked, giving Jesse a fake friendly smile and another warning look. Jesse put up his hands in defense. Chloe chuckled. “Nothing bad. Just that you produce music and that you two know each other since high school.” the redhead said. “I think that we’re gonna be really fast friends” she then added before they were interrupted by the DJ saying it’s time for the surprise. It must have been the cue for Chloe, because she quickly said “We will talk more later.” to Beca, before joining 8 other women who quickly left the room. Jesse and Beca went back to their tables.

Turns out the other 8 women were former Bellas as well. The surprise was a performance by the old Bellas. They all were wearing different outfits now, all having the Bellas scarf somewhere else. On their neck, wrist, micro etc.. During the whole performance Beca tried her best to concentrate on the whole thing, but mostly could only focus on Chloe and her voice. She was visibly having fun while doing it. After the performance the redhead had a big smile on her face, trying to catch her breath. “Get yourself together, Mitchell!” she told herself. The women left the room again and the DJ said now it was time for the first dance. Beca watched Jesse and Aubrey slowly dancing, smiling to herself when she saw how happy Jesse was. The minute the dance was over and the DJ announced that now was the time for everyone to dance, she quickly left and went outside, trying to avoid having to dance.

It was already dark outside and the lanterns were turned on. It looked even more beautiful this way. She walked down to the lake only a few meters away. She sat on a bench and took a deep breath. The music was still pretty clear to hear outside. After a while of enjoying the view and silently judging the DJ’s song choices, someone sat down next to her. It was Chloe. “Hey.” she greeted. “Hey.” the brunette replied, still looking at the lake. After a short silence the other woman asked uncertainly “Do you wanna be alone? Should I leave?”. Now Beca took her gaze from the lake and looked at Chloe, shaking her head. “Nah, it’s fine. Just didn’t feel like dancing.” she shrugged. “Way to go Beca, don’t be such an asshole!” the brunette thought. “Nice performance.” she then just said. The redhead gave her a big smile. “Thanks. It was just like the good old days. I loved it.” she exclaimed happily. “So you produce music, huh?” Chloe then stated, before Beca even had the chance to reply. “Yeah, I did a few internships here and there until I got to Residual Heat and they eventually gave me a chance. I’m still at the bottom though.” she answered, not expecting the interested look she got from the other woman. “That’s exciting!” Chloe said and then added “I teach children how to sing.”. She was smiling once again and Beca realized what Jesse meant with bubbly.

They kept talking about music for a while, both making fun of the DJ when he turned on Macarena. Chloe was doing some of the dance moves while still sitting, making Beca roll her eyes with a smile. Both chuckled. She did actually enjoy spending time with Chloe even though they just met. “What’s wrong with me today?” she asked herself. “It’s all because this cheesy wedding.” she then concluded. “Uhh, I like this song.” Chloe exclaimed when a slow song, that Beca didn’t recognize, came on. The redhead stood up and for a moment Beca thought she was going to leave until she reached out her hand and asked “May I have this dance?”. The brunette looked at her for a while. “Do you ask all the women you meet to dance?” she snorted, trying to keep cool. She was left speechless though when Chloe replied with “Only the cute ones.”. She then moved her fingers, silently asking her to take her hand. A little more hesitate than she would have liked the brunette took her hand and stood up.

No, Beca Mitchell didn’t do dresses and high heels. She didn’t dance with people she just met either. But here she was at her best friend’s wedding in dress and high heels slowly swaying to the music that came from the inside with Chloe, a woman she just met. Beca Effin Mitchell, the upcoming badass music producer, reduced to a cheesy fool. “Fuck this shit.” she thought. Then she gave the redhead a genuinely smile, getting closer to her and put her head on Chloe’s shoulder, who then put her hands further around her waist. “Fast friends?” she thought “This might be more than that.”.


End file.
